Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy: The Peninsula Project
is an upcoming direct-to-video written by Aaron Montalvo, David X. Cohen, and Sarah Carbiener & Erica Rosbe and directed by LeSean Thomas and Juno Lee with supervising direction by Asaph Fipke and Akira Amemiya. The film includes new characters from the MLP movie with Zoe Saldana, Uzo Aduba and Kristin Chenoweth reprising their roles as Captain Celaeno, Novo, and Skystar, as well as new characters for the film such as Sparrow Cloud, voiced by Steven Yeun and Captain Blackbird, voiced by Dan Castellaneta. It is released on television on March 30, 2018, while it is also released on home video on April 10, 2018. Plot Premise Cadance and Shining Armor decide to take a break from their president duties as they need a vacation. So they have planned a vacation to go to Mount Aris Peninsula alongside Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Jasper Geronimo, Azure Quartz, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Blitz, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Big Mac, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom to have a great time at the beach. However, in deep the beach they find something amazing below, as deep the Peninsula, it resides the Seaquestrian City, helmed by Novo who lives there alongside her daughter, Skystar. They both rule a haven for both mermaids and hippogriff-styled humanoids and their vacations are becoming better than ever. Suddenly, a pirate war waged on Mount Aris and Seaquestrian City, leading to the crash of Captain Celaeno, her son Sparrow Cloud and her crew to need help with The Equestria Friends and The Seaquestrian Major to defeat a certain scruffy pirate who wants the pearl for his own greedy needs. Cast *Tara Strong (English) / Aya Hirano (Japanese) as Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill (English) / Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese) as Applejack *Rebecca Shoichet (Dub A) (English) / Lauren Landa (Dub B) (English) / Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese) as Sunset Shimmer *Vincent Tong (Dub A) (English) / Vic Mignogna (Dub B) (English) / Masakazu Morita (Japanese) as Flash Sentry *Aaron Montalvo (English) / Yuki Kaji (Japanese) as Jasper Geronimo *L.C. (English) / Ai Kayano (Japanese) as Azure Quartz *Drew Nelson (Dub A) (English) / Josh Keaton (Dub A) (English) / Ryota Osaka (Japanese) as Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman (Dub A) (English) / Stephanie Sheh (Dub B) and Christine Marie Cabanos (Dub B) (English) / Aya Suzaki and Aoi Yuki (Japanese) as Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain (Dub A) (English) / Cristina Vee (Dub B) and Alanna Ubach (Dub B) (English) / Aki Toyosaki and Yuki Kuwahara (Japanese) as Rarity and Flurry Heart *Brad Swaile & Cathy Weseluck (Dub A) (English) / Darrel Guilbeau & Marianne Miller (Dub B) (English) / Noriaki Sugiyama & Sachi Kokuryu (Japanese) as Spike *Michelle Creber (Dub A) (English) / Lara Jill Miller (Dub B) (English) / Kaori Ishihara (Japanese) as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett (Dub A) (English) / Cherami Leigh (Dub B) (English) / Yukari Tamura (Japanese) as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters (Dub A) (English) / Laura Bailey (Dub B) (English) / Aki Kanada (Japanese) as Scootaloo *Andrew Francis (Dub A) (English) / Roger Craig Smith (Dub B) (English) / Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip (Dub A) (English) / Kira Buckland (Dub B) (English) / Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) as Cadance *Uzo Aduba (English) / Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese) as Novo *Kristin Chenoweth (English) / Shoko Nakagawa (Japanese) as Skystar *Zoe Saldana (English) / Shizuka Ishigami (Japanese) as Captain Celaeno *Steven Yeun (English) / Jun Fukushima (Japanese) as Sparrow Cloud *Dan Castellaneta (English) / Akio Otsuka (Japanese) as Captain Blackbird Celebrity cameos include Nathan Sharp, Josh Peck, Thomas Sanders and DeStorm Power Trivia *Logan Paul was supposed to have a cameo, but due to the Japan Vlog controversy regarding his juvenile behavior and his trip to Aokigahara (Suicide Forest), he was taken out of the project. *This is the first film to include characters from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Category:Movies Category:Franchise